Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations '''MUST''' follow every requirement set forth in [[Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month#Rules|the rules]], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: [[ARTICLE NAME]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' Month Day, Year *'''Date of Nomination —''' Month Day, Year *'''Description —''' Briefly describe the nominated article. Voting (0) Comments 2013 Nominations April (Open) [[Marco-025]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' August 3rd, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' March 3rd, 2013 *'''Description —''' What I consider to be one of the best SPARTAN characters on this site. There's no denying that a ''huge'' amount of effort went into this, and it's long overdue for some recognition. Voting (3) #Per nomination. #I feel like this article has definitely become deserving of the Fanon of the Month award since its last nomination. Brodie's dedication alone is apparent, and the quality of this article has improved drastically from the moment he first created it. #Per nomination. --[[User:Lieutenant Davis|I am aim to please, and I don't miss, if I do you won't live long enough to notice]] ([[User talk:Lieutenant Davis|talk]]) 00:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) March (Closed) [[Doisac Campaign]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' March 6, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 7, 2013 *'''Description —''' While the number of red links and the incomplete nature of this article do not recommend it for FOTM at first glance, I am compelled to nominate it anyway due to its narration of what is, hands down, the best space engagement I've ever seen on this site. It reads like a battle that could have been the centerpiece for any one of the Halo novels, with two relatively equal fleets attacking and counterattacking with detailed but concise descriptions of the engagement. This is an excellent showcase of one of our quietest user's talents. Voting (2) #As per nomination. #This was a pleasantly surprising read. A couple minor spelling errors exist, but are hidden within an exciting story of a well-thought-out battle. Some paragraphs could stand to be combined into longer ones, but then, it does seem to help to clearly emphasize facts so the reader can keep them in mind. Last note, you shouldn't have to italicize those headers, but it's certainly deserving of a spotlight. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] 00:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) February (Closed) [[Halo: First Strike]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' November 2, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 3, 2013 *'''Description —''' For an article made back in 2009, this fan-game has gone ignored for a very long time, especially when I consider the praise that surrounded Subtank's ''Side Factions'' fan-game. A heck of a lot of detail has been poured into this article, from the voice casting and soundtrack to a slew of as-yet unfinished walkthrough articles for each imagined campaign level. This is a project that fully envisions the nature of our desire as fans to see the perfect Halo game. Voting (4) #As per nomination. #You mean it hasn't been featured already? What is this? [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] 22:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) #Pretty much what what Sniper said. Seriously, I'm surprised that something with as much effort put in hasn't been nominated or featured in any way before. Well, it shan't slip through the net any longer. -[[User:Brodie-001|Brodie-001]] #I would definitely like to see this article make it, being an aspiring game designer myself. :) January (Closed) [[Sacrifice]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' December 2, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' December 6, 2012 *'''Description —''' An excellent short story that conveys the tragedy from loss due to one's own actions, rather than that of the enemy's, and truly grasps the feelings of bitterness that comes inevitably with war and necessity. Voting (4) #As per nomination. #A great short. The characters are very well-developed and the theme comes across very well throughout. Another testament to the author's superb writing talent. -[[User:Brodie-001|Brodie-001]] #As per above.--[[User:Lieutenant Davis|I am aim to please, and I don't miss, if I do you won't live long enough to notice]] ([[User talk:Lieutenant Davis|talk]]) 21:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) #Aye. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] 09:10, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments 2012 Nominations November/December (Closed) [[Daisy-023]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 28, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' October 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A canon expansion of the ''Halo: Legends'' character (and far better developed by Ell, I might add). Voting (2) #As per nomination. #Excellent expansion. Comments October (Closed) [[Marco-025]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' August 3rd, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' September 13th, 2012 *'''Description —''' The long life of Marco-025, a SPARTAN-II who experienced over a century of conflict. Voting (0) Comments [[Beta Taurius II Campaign]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' February 18th, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' September 8th, 2012 *'''Description —''' A Covenant attack on the colony Beta Taurius II, one of the last few Outer Colonies to be glassed before the Covenant made it to the Inner Colonies. Voting (2) #As per nomination--[[User:B1blancer2|B1blancer2]] ([[User talk:B1blancer2|talk]]) 18:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) #A bit short, but looks interesting so far. 14:17, September 8, 2012 (EST) Comments September (Closed) [[Tyraxus Tribe]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' August 11th, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' August 13th, 2012 *'''Description —''' A Jiralhanae tribe whose origins and loyalties lie more with the Sangheili than with their own people, and support them through the Great Schism. Voting (4) #An example of what a FotM should be. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] #It could do with a few pictures, so if a comparable article with that over it comes up I may just shift my vote, but it's still the best I've read in my infrequent check ups these last few weeks. #I agree that it could use some pictures to add some color, but it's certainly still a quality article worthy of FotM even without them. #As per above. Comments August (Closed) [[Adam Makosky]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' July 20, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' July 30, 2012 *'''Description —''' An article on a UNSC Air Force officer that goes rogue to the URF Voting (0) #For taking the initiative to actually nominate an article when the rest of us have been letting this drift, I hereby vote for the article so long as it fits basic requirements to receive the award. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]] Unfortunately, as the vote was not cast in the same month the article was nominated, it does not count, as per the [[Halo_Fanon:Fanon_of_the_Month#Other|rules]]. The FotM for a month comes from the nominations of the previous month, ie, FoTM for August is the winning article from July's nominations. The article was nominated on July 30 and did not recieve a vote until August 14, therefore there is no winning article for August. Comments July (Closed) [[MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' February 11, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' June 21, 2012 *'''Description —''' An article on the Halo CE-era assault rifle, the MA5B. Voting (1) #Been meaning to nominate this for a while now. Enjoyable, well written, well presented and with lots of the detail that I personally love reading- I wish there were more artcles like this floating around. Also, a brave attempt to reconcile gameplay effects with realism, ie, accuracy and magazine size. Comments *Seems fair enough to me. I'll hold out for a week or so, see if any competition shows up to compare it against, but on its own it seems worthy of FotM. June (Closed) [[Vinh-030]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' January 5, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' May 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A canon expansion of the SPARTAN-II, Vinh-030, or as Ahalosniper calls her, "The Swordmaiden". Voting (3) #As per nomination. #Voted for it for GA, I'll support it for FOTM. #There's nothing i've seen that's worth nominating elsewhere and this is the only nomination this month; however i did read the article and it is of a high quality with a unique familial twist to it, with the girlfriend and kids, therefore i'm voting for it. [[User:The parkster|'''''Parkster''''']] 05:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Comments May (Closed) [[Battle of Roleath]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 17, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' April 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A campaign in the early days of the Human-Covenant War, on the planet Roleath. Voting (1) #As per nomination. Comments April (Closed) [[F/A-352B Longsword]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' October 17, 2012 *'''Date of Nomination —''' March 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' A second-generation Longsword fighter that holds its own in space combat far better than the original. Voting (1) #As per nomination Comments March (Closed) [[Don't Cut Yourself]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 27, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 1, 2012 *'''Description —''' One of Ell's best short stories ever done, told from the perspective of a forlorn Emile-A239 after Kat-B320's unexpected death. A real mover and emotional piece of writing, yet completely in character with Emile's monstrous but still human nature. Voting (1) #As per nomination. Comments February (Closed) [[Shinsu 'Refum]]* *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' May 22, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 2, 2012 *'''Description —''' An insurgent Sangheili who breaks away from his former loyalties in order to break the alliance his kind holds with humanity. Voting (7) #This article jumped into my mind immediately as a nominee. Actene has made a character who loses much but becomes more motivated and deadly as a result. One of those chaotic-good characters that you can't help but admire. #It's certainly a deserving article. Sometimes it seems we have a shortage of good villains, although antagonist fits better for this character. He has motives that make him more than just a destructive force opposed to the main characters. [[User:Ahalosniper|That Damn Sniper]], [[User talk:Ahalosniper|sniping.]] 03:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Deepest and most complex backstory I've seen for an Elite yet. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator''''']]([[User talk:Tuckerscreator|stalk]]) 23:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) #Much as I'm flattered by the votes my own article is recieving, having read and reviewed Shinsu 'Refum for the Good Articles project, I can undeniably state that is it, by significant margin, the better article. As I said there; exceptionally well and creatively written article with attractive but not overdone visuals. That is not meant to offend those who've voted for my own article- I appreciate your support greatly; I simply believe this article is better. #When a writer can make a ''person'' instead of a ''character'', it's talent. Shinsu's history is well-crafted and there aren't any vague or loose ends in the article, and I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. [[User:Ladylaconia|Szepasszony]] #I can't help but vote for the character. It's a personal, unintentional bias of mine, and it's completely justified by this amazingly written character. There's a reason I voted for Shinsu during the Annual Awards, ya know ;) --[[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy?]] [[User talk:Lordofmonsterisland|Saint o]] [[Template:LOMI Characters|The Lost Books]] 22:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) #Extremely well written with fantastic visuals and interesting content. Comments [[M73 machine gun]] *'''Writer —''' *'''Nominator —''' *'''Date of Creation —''' July 6th, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 10th, 2012 *'''Description —''' A successor to M247 GPMG, this Machine Gun would be stuck in development hell until 2553, too late to serve in the Great War. Despite this it does it's job well in later engagements, and saw several Variants of itself be applied in the years after it's creation. An amazingly written and well thought out article seemingly based on a single small detail in a piece of concept art, proves, yet again, that he is one of the most prolific Authors on this site. Voting (5) #As per above :) --[[User:DREADHEAD613|Den fryktedehodet]] 07:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #The choice is a tough one between the two nominated articles. However I believe this article deserves recognition for all the work Matt has put into it. Sometimes it seems there aren't good enough weapons on this site. Although this article proves me, or anyone wrong when it is said that there are no good weapon articles on this site. Although I am not a very technical person when it comes to weapons, I found this articles an interesting read.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png [[w:c:halofanon:User:RichardRHunt|The Red General]] [[w:c:halofanon:User talk:RichardRHunt|approaches]] 17:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) #Fantastic looking thing. Content's shining like a diamond. [[User:Stel' Vadam|WoooOOooOOooOo!]] 22:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) # ~''[[User:Hyper Zergling|Hyper]] [[User talk:Hyper Zergling|Zergling]]'' 12:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) #This is one of the best articles I have ever seen.[[User:Supercavitation|--Supercavitation]] 02:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments